The Queen Bitch of Pandora
by scarletcat969
Summary: hey oh. first fanfic ever. what if there was another new diver who came with jake. someone who can put tsu'tey and everyone in their place. she can kick ass take names and be the most bad ass person out there.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen Bitch of Pandora**

Chapter 1 The Queen has Landed

Nobody ever said going to Pandora was going to be easy or that it was a short trip. I will tell you that waking up 30 years old after leaving earth when your 24 is a bit odd. My name is Eva Haren and I'm going to be an Avatar Driver. I hear the airlock on my tube open up so the Docs can check me out.

"Hey, rise and shine." One of the Docs joked. "We'll have someone guide you over to your locker in a minute." The other said. If you didn't notice I'm blind. Guess that happens when you get shrapnel in your eyes. The Docs must have moved away from me as I hear them talking to another guy down the way.

"Haren I'll be the one to move you to your locker. Let's go." Oh yes I almost forgot the Sargent that was in charge of the getting the soldiers to move out. I get up and he guides me to my locker and leaves as I'm getting dress. I pull on my tank top, seal fatigues, combat boots, sun glasses, and foldable walking cane. All of which are black and only black.

The Sargent comes back over. "You'll be with Sully. You move when he moves." He barks at me as he leads me over to one of the shuttles with my bag in hand. "Sully you're with Haren." With that he left us to get the others on the shuttle. "my names Sully, Jake Sully." The guy next to me said. "Haren, Eva Haren." I replied.

As we drop down to Pandora I hear Jake say that it's beautiful. The landing was a bit ruff and were told to put on your masks. "Sully, Haren your last to leave" barked the Sargent. I hear the doors open and people running out to what I guess is the compound.

"Haren, Sully your up." The Sargent barks out. I hear Jake grabs something and open it. Clothe moves has I feel Jake leave my side. I stand up and he tells me to get going. "Which way?" "Out." "Jack ass I'm blind." "Shite" he grabs me hand and puts it on one the handles of a wheel chair. "great the crippled leading the blind" I said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen Bitch of Pandora**

Chapter 2 The Queen is Here

"ok let's go." I said. Jack starts rolling with me right behind him.

"Well, well ladies. Look at all the fresh meat." Some grunt yells out loud. I can hear him from the ramp of the air shuttle. Most of the people here were Army dogs that left for money, and had joined the company as guard dogs.

Jake moves us out of the way of some machine and we hear. "Look out hot rod." Letting me know that the machine was walking and talking.

"check this out man, meals on wheels." "aww man that's just wrong." I hear some guys say. Jake stops as I hear a vehicle roll by it sounds big. We start moving again after a few minutes. "Hey, look at that piece of ass." "Hey hottie why don't you come see me for a good time. Come on drop the dead weight gorgeous." Some jackass says. I got pissed off and took the cane in my hand and swung it at the asshole who said it as we walked by. THUMP. "Ahh! My knee, my knee!" I smirked as walked into the building.

"You're not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day. If there is a hell you might want to go there for some R and R after a tour on Pandora. Out there beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes. We have an indigenes population of humanoids called the Naive. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill. As head of security it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules, Pandora rules. Rule # 1." Some commander by the name of Quaritch tells those of us that are there. 'God even in the seals this talk was bad. Hell, they quit giving it to me and my team. Fun times fun times.' "Let's get going." Jake says as he moves to go to the science wing.

"excuse me. Excuse me. Jake. You're Jake, right? Tom's brother. Wow you look just like him." "Norm shut up babbling." I said. "Sorry Eva. I went through Avatar training with him and Eva." Norm said hurriedly. 'Poor, poor Norm always trying too hard.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We kept walking in silence until we go to the Science Compartment of the base. "The Bio-Lab. Heh. We're going to spend a lot of time up here." Norm tells Jake. I just fallow along and memorizing the way. "Hey, how you doing? Norm… Avatar Driver." He says to the other people in the lab. Most were tip-tap typing on computers. Others were working with chemicals judging by the all the different scents. "Uh, Link Room. – Here's the Link Room here. This is where we're connecting to the avatar." Norm explains to Jack as he bounces around the room. It's going to be hard for me to move around the labs without any references to use.

Jake takes a turn away from Norm. I go with him. "Hey welcome to Pandora good to have you. Eva how was your trip?" Dr. Max Patel said to Jake and me. I would know Max's voice anywhere we talked a lot before I shipped out. " I'm good Max. How is she?" I replied. "Damn. They got big." Jake says. It lets me know we are by the avatars now. "Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. So, the proprioceptive sims seemed to work really well." Norm says to Jake. Max comments "Yeah they got great muscle tone. She's doing great Eva. We also got everything you had asked for. Some of the others has been trying it out." "That's fine as long as they don't hurt themselves or break anything." I said. "It'll take a few hours to get them decanted, but you guys can take them out tomorrow." Max told Jake, Norm, and myself. Max told Jake where his avatar is and he rolled off to it.

Max leads me to where my avatar is. "Eva, we have notice that your avatar has green and some red and blue low-lights in her black hair. And I know you talked to the other group so the sims would work the same muscles as your own workouts. She is also larger in the bust than normal Naïve or other Avatars." Max gives details to me about my avatar.

"Thanks Max for everything." I said with a smile. Max grabs hand so I can hold his arm. We head over to where Jake and Norm are. "Looks likes him." Jake says. "No, looks like you. This is your avatar now Jake." Norm says.

"Well let's get to work, shall we." Max says after a bit. He shows us where our stations are in the lab. Max takes me to the lab door and leads me to the Link Room then to my station so I know how to get around then lab.

"Eva your station is voice active and the camera is here." Max puts my hand where the camera is. "Thanks Max." I replied. "Activate camera. Hello Pandora! Glade to be here on this lovely day. Video log 1. Let me see. Woke up after a 5-year flight. Broke a guy's knee cap for being a dick. Sat at orientation. I found out that my things got here just fine and that people has been playing with it. That's it for today. See ya. Camera off." I got off the video log as I hear Jake starts talking about how he can link to his avatar. "Am I doing this right? I just say whatever to it?" Jake asks. "Yep. We start now to get into the habit of doing it. As we start working with our Avatar we put in more data. Mostly what we see, hear, taste, touch, smell, and think about the world around us. The more we say the more data we get and can use latter on." I said. We spend a few more hours in the lab. Max leads us to our rooms and I get dropped off first. As I move about my room using my walking cane and unpack my duffle bag. Tomorrow is always another day. Hopefully it will be a good day.


End file.
